1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt reel, and more particularly to a belt reel for fastening goods on a truck. The belt reel can certainly release the strain of the belt step by step.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional belt reel assembly for fastening goods on a truck in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 13–16 comprises main frame (81), a lever (82) and an axle (83) laterally extending through the main frame (81) and the lever (82) for pivotally mounting the main frame (81) an the lever (82) to each other. Two ratchets (84) are respectively mounted to two opposite ends of the axle (83) and rotated with the axle (83). The lever (82) includes a pawl (821) slidably mounted therein. The main frame (81) has an indentation (811) defined therein and corresponds to the pawl (821), and a concave portion (812) defined adjacent to the indentation (811). A stopper (813) extends from the main frame (81) between the indentation (811) and the concave portion (812). The main frame (81) has a stop plate (814) slidably mounted in the main frame (81) and engaged to the two ratchets (84). The lever (82) has a convex (822) extending therefrom and corresponding to the stop plate (814). The convex portion (822) of the  lever (82) backward pushes and makes the stop plate (814) be disengaged to the ratchet (84) when the pawl (821) is moved within the indentation (811). Then the axle (83) and the ratchets (84) are in a free condition so that the belt (85) is released due to the strain of the strained belt (85). The tooth of the ratchet (84) is moved over the pawl (821) and the stop plate (814) engaged to the ratchet (84) again when the pawl (821) is move to the guiding side (815) of the indentation (811) and the convex portion (822) of the lever (82) is separated from the stop plate (814). Consequently, the ratchet (84) is only rotated about one pitch of the teeth of the ratchet (84) when releasing the strain of the strained belt (85) step by step.
However, the strained belt (85) usually contains a great strain and the stop plate (814) is securely engaged to the ratchet (84) so that the operator needs to laboriously pull the lever (82) to make the convex (822) thereof backward push the stop plate (814). The great strain of the strained belt (5) speedily rotates the ratchet (84) and drives the pawl (821) moved to the guiding side (815). The operator hardly stops exerting force because the pawl (821) is moved to the guiding side (815) in moment. In fact, the operator usually continually exerts force to pull the lever (82) so that the convex portion (822) may backward push the stop plate (814) again. Consequently, the ratchet (84) is rotated more than one pitch thereof and the strain of the strained belt (85) may not be released step by step. 
The pawl (821) is moved to be partially received in the second indentation (816), and the axle (83) and ratchet (84) is in a free condition after the strain of the strained belt (85) being fully released and then the operator can easily pull the belt (85) from the conventional belt reel. However, the operator needs to continually pull the pawl (821) when moving the pawl (821) toward the second indentation (816). It is a laborious design and inconvenient operated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional belt reel for fastening goods on a truck.